


Stay on Task

by Romiress



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Awful flirting, Established Relationship, M/M, Masochist Dick Grayson, Naked Male Clothed Male, Sexting, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress
Summary: Agent 37 has trouble following the rules for proper communication protocols.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Tiger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Robin Christmas Exchange 2019





	Stay on Task

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmonellagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/gifts).

Tiger is going to die, and it's going to be _ entirely _ Dick Grayson's fault. There are rules when it comes to communication during mission, and Agent 37 has somehow managed to break every single one of them.

He's texted while they're supposed to be maintaining radio silence. He's used actual names rather than code names. He's sent absolutely inane banter when things are serious.

But this?

This is the worst.

**37: **What are you wearing?

Tiger stares at the message, baffled. When his phone vibrated he'd assumed it was important. He'd assumed someone was in trouble, or needed something done, or... anything.

Anything but that.

Tiger keeps his eye on the target—the man's slowly moving across the yard even as he's forced to deal with Dick—and dedicates only the barest bit of attention to the message.

**1: **What part of radio silence did you not understand?

**37: **Oh come on, you know we're not doing anything.

Tiger scrunches his face up, staring at the text. They are literally _ in the middle of a mission _ and Dick is less than a hundred feet away from him. There's absolutely no way he could miss the fact that the target is moving.

**1: **Pay attention.

**37: **I am paying attention. :(

Dick Grayson is absolutely infuriating.

Their target ducks into the building as Tiger watches, and Tiger holds his breath. There's a high likelihood it's a trap. The building could explode. There could be gunfire.

And then, of course, his phone vibrates again.

**37: **So what are you wearing?

Tiger makes a pained noise.

**1: **You saw me less than ten minutes ago. Why do you insist on asking this?

**37: **Bored. Was wondering if you'd take it all off for me.

Tiger sputters and buries his face in his hands. How is he supposed to focus? How is he supposed to keep his eye on the building during this stakeout when Dick Grayson is _ like this? _

**1: **Stay on task. This is important.

**37: **But just think about all the things we could do to pass the time during this very boring stakeout.

There's the _ crack _ of a gun firing up ahead and Tiger moves instinctively, vaulting off the roof to the ground below. He doesn't have time to think about what Dick Grayson is or isn't doing, but in the back of his mind, it's impossible for him not to dwell on it.

On the fact that Dick might have ruined everything because he couldn't keep his mind on the mission.

* * *

Infuriatingly, the mission goes fine, which makes the whole thing that much more difficult to lecture Dick over. He can't just say _ look what you did, _ because _ what he did _ was no issue at all.

That's not to say he isn't going to address the issue, though. No, even if the mission went well, Dick still needs a firm talking to.

Tiger waits until they're back at Saint Hadrian's, and then puts his plan into action. He can't just let one of his agents get away with being _ that _ off task. There has to be some kind of consequence.

When Dick opens the door to his bedroom and finds Tiger there sitting on the bed, his face lights up.

"I knew I'd win you over," he says, giving Tiger a wink as he peels his jacket off. "You just need to relax, Tony."

Oh, Dick Grayson is _ in _ for it.

Tiger doesn't argue over the stupid nickname. He just lets Dick start peeling off his shirt, watching as Dick closes the space between them, leaning down and dragging Tiger into a kiss. He lets him, baiting Dick along until he's leaning over the bed, one hand working his pants down.

Then Tiger springs his trap.

He grabs the front of Dick's shirt, dragging him down, and the two roll. Dick puts up an effort, but it's wasted. His pants are around his knees, and that severely hampers his mobility as Tiger pins him to the bed.

It also doesn't help that Dick still thinks he's in for a fun time. He lets himself get pinned, wiggling his ass and grinning up at Tiger as he does.

He's in for it, alright.

"Ohh," Dick says. "Am I about to get punished?"

"Yes," Tiger says, leaning down to kiss Dick's shoulder. "You most certainly are."

"Spanking?" Dick asks, clearly delighted by the very idea.

"Well," Tiger says, choosing his words _ very _ carefully, "that would depend. Are you going to be good?"

Dick squirms in the pin.

"I was thinking of being very bad."

"Oh, you've already been quite bad, Agent 37," Tiger says, his voice dropping low and husky, "and now it's time for your punishment."

Dick murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like _ I hope it's a sexy punishment, _ and Tiger shifts position, settling down on the side of the bed before pulling Dick over his lap. His hands are free, but he doesn't try and escape, settling in comfortably as he kicks his pants off, leaving him just in his socks and underwear.

He's far too eager for it. They haven't even started and Tiger can feel Dick's erection pressing against his leg. It's certainly not the first time Tiger's spanked him, but it's the first time he's actually done something to deserve it, rather than something he (mostly) made up on the spot as an excuse to get punished.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" Tiger asks him.

"Because I sent you a dick pic without warning."

Tiger pauses, his brain skipping. Dick did _ what? _As tempting as it is to ask for clarification (when, exactly, did he send the picture?), Tiger instead acts as if he knew the whole time.

"Which is bad because..."

"I'm supposed to be working," Dick says. "But I just can't stay on task when you keep being..." Dick's head twists, his eyes scanning up and down Tiger. "...The way you are."

"You're awful at this," Tiger says. "Count."

He makes it sting from the first smack. There's no warm up, no lead in. Dick knows better than to expect it, counting each blow with practiced ease. Dick's pain tolerance is high, and it takes five solid hits before Dick starts really flinching. His cock's still rock hard, rubbing up against the side of Tiger's leg in a way that he's sure is going to leave a stain.

Tiger's not too far off himself. Not quite _ hard, _ but getting there.

On the tenth blow he pauses, reaching down to catch the edge of Dick's underwear and pulling it off. He makes a point to drag the band across the red of Dick's ass, eliciting a whimper, but simply leaves them dangling around Dick's ankles.

"What's the count?"

"Ten," Dick says. There's no hesitation, which means Tiger has more work to do.

He's more targeted with the next round, going from cheek to cheek. For twenty, he swats Dick's sack, and _ that _ drags out a yelp.

"Unfair," Dick says.

"If you're complaining, that means we haven't gone far enough," Tiger reminds him. "Count."

Dick lasts all the way to thirty, his ass burning red, before his breathing starts to hitch. His counting gets inconsistent, and as they approach forty Dick starts needing regular reminders that he needs to say the next number.

"We're going to fifty," Tiger says simply.

Dick makes a noise that's almost protest, but there's no safe word. No real complaint. Instead, he rocks his hips forward, rubbing his cock against the fabric of Tiger's pants.

"You can't control yourself," Tiger chides. "That's why you need someone else to control you."

He presses his free hand to the back of Dick's neck to hold him in place and gets back to work. He goes slower, taking longer and longer between each blow. Tiger's hand is aching from the repeated use, and he pauses at forty-five to rub his fingers at Dick's hole. The noise Dick's make is almost inhuman, something halfway between a moan and a yell, and Tiger swallows hard, trying to keep his composure at the sight of Dick arching in his lap.

"Five more," Tiger reminds him. "Count."

Forty-six lands on Dick's sack again, and there are tears in Dick's eyes.

"Fort— forty-six," Dick chokes.

Forty-seven and forty-eight come in rapid succession, one on each cheek, so fast Dick barely manages to count them.

Forty-nine goes across the top of Dick's thighs, leaving them red.

He finishes things off evenly, with a blow right across the bulk of Dick's ass, watching the way his ass bounces with the blow.

"F— Fifty," Dick sobs. Fifty is all he needs, and he breaks down, sagging heavily against Tiger's lap, no longer making any effort to hold his own weight.

"You've been very good," Tiger says appreciatively, reaching down to wrap his hand around Dick's cock. He's so desperate to cum his cock's almost purple, and it only takes a few quick tugs for Dick to cum, making a mess of Tiger's pants as he does. "...But this is also a punishment, and I think you've enjoyed this far too much for it to be that."

Dick's practically boneless as Tiger leans over, retrieving the object he hid earlier from under Dick's pillow. He doesn't move at all until Tiger grabs his cock and balls, pulling them away from his body as he oh-so-casually slides the cock cage on.

"If you can't control yourself," Tiger chides as Dick makes a noise of protest, "then maybe this will help."

"Tony—Tony no," Dick says desperately, but Tiger simply ignores him, neatly locking the little metal cage. "Tony—"

"That is not my name, Agent 37."

_ "Tiger," _ Dick says. His face is red and there's tears in his eyes, but right then all he seems to care about is the metal cage. "Are you crazy? I can't go on missions like this."

"You somehow manage to go on missions while sending me flirtatious messages," Tiger reminds him. "I thought you would relish the chance to prove you can do so even with this sort of added limitation."

Dick shifts the cage as much as he can, obviously for comfort, and huffs.

"This is because of the dick pic, isn't it?"

"It's for a multitude of reasons," Tiger says. "When we return from our next mission, you'll simply have to demonstrate that you've learned your lesson."

"...With my ass?" Dick says, a shade too hopefully.

"Only with your ass," Tiger says. "And nothing else."

The challenge has been set, and Dick settles down, sprawling out in Tiger's lap, unwilling to put any pressure on his bright red ass.

"...I'll manage," Dick says.

Tiger leans over without unsettling Dick, retrieving the balm from the drawer and dabbing some onto his fingers.

"I'm sure you will," Tiger says with a laugh, and gets to work making sure that Dick's perfect ass doesn't see any permanent damage from the abuse it's suffered.

* * *

Helena is going to kill Dick Grayson.

"He sent a... a picture of his genitals?"

Netz looks far too amused by the whole situation, while Poppy looks embarrassed.

"To Agent 1, yes."

"And you... intercepted this?"

"For security reasons, of course," Netz says.

"Of course," Helena says, dragging her hand down her face. "...Delete this, won't you?"

"Of course," Netz says, and the look on her face makes it painfully clear she's going to do nothing of the sort.

Maybe Helena needs to have a talk with Dick about appropriate use of organization's resources.


End file.
